Journey: Past&Present
by le.clarius
Summary: Sebuah perjalanan, dan seseorang yang perlu diingat. Just RnR!


**JOURNEY:**** PAST & PRESENT**

By: Kitsu

-

Disclaimer: Sumpah! Bukan saia yang punya Eyeshield 21! Jangan masukkan saia ke penjara~! *diseret keluar*

Warning: OOC maybe, OC yang sebenarnya tak penting, time gak jelas, saran: baca lewat kompi saja supaya gak bingung.

Tribute to Ishimaru Tetsuo. For his struggle on our beloved team, DevilBats *halah*

-

Langit tampak lebih biru dari biasanya. Awan tak banyak terlihat mengapung. Ishimaru baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan ia harus segera mengambil jatah koran untuk hari itu agar ia bisa segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum malam menjelang.

Dengan bergegas, ia mengambil sepedanya dan segera mengayuhnya ke kios koran tempat ia biasa mengambil jatah. Tak peduli meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin beristirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan di sekolah.

-

_Hari pertamanya di SMA Deimon. Ishimaru memasuki gerbang dan melangkah. Masih agak kikuk, tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa._

_Upacara penerimaan murid baru berjalan seperti biasa setiap tahunnya. Ishimaru berbaris di barisannya. Ya, seperti biasa tak banyak orang yang benar-benar menyadarinya. Sementara ia melirik ke arah barisan kelas lain, terlihat seorang tinggi dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan. Sepertinya hanya murid baru seperti dirinya. Meski murid baru itu memang terlihat menyeramkan, tapi ia belum melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Ishimaru belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya._

_Satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub atletik Deimon. Ishimaru tak punya pilihan. Jadi, ia ikut mendaftar di klub atletik. Suatu kebetulan ia terpilih menjadi kapten tim._

-

"Siang, Daisuke-san." Ishimaru menyapa pemilik kios itu. Seorang pemuda dengan tampang yang agak tidak terawat dan belakangan diketahui bernama Daisuke tersentak.

"Astaga! Ishimaru. Kau mengagetkanku saja," ujar Daisuke sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Ahahaha…" Ishimaru tertawa kering.

"Oh, ya. Itu jatahmu hari ini." Daisuke menunjuk setumpuk koran di dekatnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Ishimaru mengangkat tumpukan koran itu dan memosisikannya di atas sepeda.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Berhati-hatilah!" seru Daisuke sementara Ishimaru mulai mengayuh sepedanya, menjauh.

"Ya!" sahut Ishimaru dari jauh.

Ishimaru mendatangi rumah pertamanya, melemparkan koran melewati pagar. Terkadang beberapa orang yang rumahnya biasa ia datangi memberikan makanan kecil atau benda-benda lainnya. Orang-orang yang baik.

Sampai di sebuah rumah, Ishimaru melemparkan korannya. Ia mengintip sedikit ke dalam. Entah karena apa pagarnya sedikit terbuka. Yang ia tahu, orang pemilik rumah itu galak karena pernah meneriakinya supaya pergi. Tetapi di dalam, Ishimaru menemukan sesuatu yang tak terkira. Seekor anjing bulldog besar, sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Ia melihat koran yang tergeletak di sampingnya. _Tidak. Aku salah melempar,_ pikir Ishimaru sementara keringat dingin mulai merembes.

Tanpa peringatan, anjing itu menyalak sangat keras setelah mengendus, menyadari kehadiran Ishimaru yang termasuk 'asing' untuknya. Ishimaru segera menyambar sepedanya dan pergi, mengayuhnya secepat yang ia bisa.

-

"_Hiruma Youichi?" Ishimaru menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Itu pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama itu._

"_Ya. Itu namanya!" Temannya itu berhenti sebentar untuk mengawasi sekitar mereka sebelum melanjutkan. "Jangan sebut namanya keras-keras! Dan jangan sampai kau terlibat masalah dengannya."_

"_Memangnya kenapa?" Ishimaru memperbaiki cara duduknya._

"_Dia benar-benar berbahaya. Rumor yang tersebar, dia sudah mengancam kepala sekolah," lanjut temannya._

_Ishimaru memang ingat mendengar bisik-bisik siswa Deimon pagi itu di sepanjang koridor tentang seorang siswa yang berani mengancam kepala sekolah mereka._

"_Kau tahu anjing galak yang tinggal di sebelah lapangan itu? Yang sering mengejar anggota klub kita saat latihan?"_

"_Yang besar itu?" Ishimaru balik bertanya._

"_Iya. Anjing menyeramkan itu milik Hiruma."_

"_Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Ishimaru menghisap air dari botol di tangannya._

"_Ishimaru, ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Jaga dirimu." Temannya memperingatkan._

"_Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang dulu." Ishimaru bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. Itu saat ia mendengar tentang Hiruma yang berbahaya itu. Ishimaru sebenarnya tak peduli. Ia belum pernah dikejar anjing galak itu. Biasanya anjing itu tak pernah menyadari saat Ishimaru berada di dekatnya. Padahal sebenarnya dirinyalah yang paling sering berada di dekat anjing itu dibanding temannya yang lain. Tetapi Ishimaru memang sering mendapati temannya penuh bekas gigitan anjing seusai latihan di . Seperti ia transparan saja._

-

Ishimaru menghentikan sepedanya di sebuah taman. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Mengayuh sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari anjing menguras tenaganya. Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Ia butuh tenaganya untuk mengantarkan koran.

Ishimaru memasukkan koin ke mesin penjual otomatis dan membeli sekaleng minuman ringan. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Sambil meminum minumannya, ia mengawasi anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Mereka melemparkan bola football ke sana kemari. Sesekali menendangnya dan berteriak 'touchdown'.

Ishimaru bangkit, menghabiskan minumannya. Dibuangnya kaleng di tempat sampah. Ia mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya kembali.

-

_Ishimaru baru saja selesai melakukan latihan bersama anggota klub atletik lainnya. Ia sedang berada di ruang klub sendirian. Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba._

"_H-hai. Ma-maukah ka-kau ikut dalam pertandingan American Football?" ujar tamunya, Sena yang masuk tiba-tiba._

"_Pertandingan American Football?! Baiklah. Aku ikut," jawab Ishimaru._

"_Oh! Terima kasih banyak! Aku akan menemuimu besok!" seru Sena. Terpancar rasa lega dan senang di wajahnya._

"_Besok?! Kalau besok aku tidak bisa," ujar Ishimaru._

"_Eh? Mengapa?" tanya Sena. Raut wajahnya berubah._

"_Aku bekerja part-time untuk mengantarkan majalah dan harus sudah sampai semua besok sore. Maaf__," jelas Ishimaru. Ia mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu._

_Dan begitulah. __Tetapi, sore itu saat Ishimaru mengantarkan korannya, ia bertemu dengan Sena yang memaksa untuk membantunya. Esok paginya, Ishimaru bergabung dengan Devilbats dalam pertandingan melawan Koigahama Cupids. Hari-hari berlalu, Ishimaru dalam klub American Football._

-

Ishimaru berhenti di depan rumah salah seorang pelanggannya. Itu rumah pelanggan terbaiknya. Orangnya sangat ramah dan ia sering diberi sesuatu saat ia lewat. Setidaknya saat pemilik rumah itu menyadarinya. Ia melongok ke dalam dari pagar yang terbuka. Ia melihat orang itu sedang duduk-duduk di teras rumahnya. Ishimaru melemparkan korannya.

"Oh, Ishimaru! Maaf aku tak menyadari kau di situ." Orang itu berseru dari tempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru datang." Ishimaru tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ingin mampir?" tawarnya ramah.

"Maaf. Aku masih harus mengantarkan yang lain." Ishimaru menolak dengan sopan.

"Begitukah? Berhati-hatilah." Ishimaru hanya mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya mengantarkan koran.

-

_Bergabung dengan Devilbats mungkin salah satu pilihan terbaik yang dibuatnya. Ishimaru punya teman-teman baru. Mereka semua ramah. Tak perlu menyebutkan Hiruma yang ternyata tak seseram rumor yang ia dengar dari temannya. Ya__h__, memang dia agak gila.__Dia sering menembaki mereka saat latihan memakai senjata yang tak-ada-yang-tahu-dari-mana-dia-mendapatkannya.__ Tapi lagi-lagi__, __Ishimaru merasa jarang menjadi target senjatanya dibanding teman-temannya yang lain. Saat temannya yang lain dikejar Cerberus sepanjang tepi lapangan, Ishimaru hanya berlari saja dengan tenang di belakang Cerberus dengan keringat menetes di belakang kepalanya._

"_Kalian tak apa-apa dikejar Cerberus seperti itu?" tanya Ishimaru saat mereka istirahat._

"_Ishimaru! Mengagetkan saja. Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" seru mereka seperti biasanya saat Ishimaru menanyakan sesuatu, tidak menyadari kehadirannya sebelumnya._

"_Sebenarnya dari tadi," jawab Ishimaru sambil meneteskan keringat di belakang kepalanya. Hal yang paling sering terjadi padanya._

-

Titik air kecil mengenai tangannya. Ishimaru menatap sejenak ke atas langit. Mendung telah menggantung. Segera setelah itu, hujan turun tanpa peringatan berarti. Ishimaru menepikan sepedanya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko untuk berteduh. Tetapi tampaknya bukan hanya dirinya yang mencari tempat berteduh.

"Sena-kun?" sapa Ishimaru pada figur yang membelakanginya.

"Hi-hie?!" Sena membalikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar ada suara orang karena ia mengira hanya dirinya yang berteduh sendirian di tempat itu. Melihat Ishimaru, dia menghela nafas lega. "Oh, Ishimaru-san. Kukira siapa."

"Ahahaha." Ishimaru tertawa kering. "Kau berteduh juga rupanya."

"Begitulah. Kuharap hujannya segera reda," ujar Sena.

"Ya."

-

_Musim gugur itu. Tim track Deimon akan menghadapi final lomba lari. Ishimaru akan bertanding__ di pertandingan itu yang tinggal beberapa hari. Entah mengapa ia merasa dirinya tidak bisa fokus. Teman-temannya juga sudah mulai mengeluh tentang penurunannya. Akhirnya setalah pertimbangan yang matang, Ishimaru berencana keluar dari Devilbats._

_Sena mendatanginya di saat latihan tim track Deimon dan berbicara dengan Ishimaru._

"_Kau yakin ingin keluar, Ishimaru-san? Kami masih membutuhkanmu di tim." Sena berharap Is__himaru berubah pikiran._

"_Sena, aku juga sebenarnya berat mengambil keputusan ini. Tetapi tim kami harus lebih banyak melakukan persiapan. Kami harus fokus." Ishimaru menghela nafasnya. "Jadi, inilah keputusanku."_

_Saat itulah salah satu dari anggota tim mereka cedera. Ishimaru khawatir dengannya. Dan dengan pertandingan itu juga. Mereka membutuhkan sprinter lain. Kalau tidak, tak akan ada pertandingan untuk mereka._

"_Aku akan membantu," ujar Sena._

"_Oh, ya?" Ishimaru menatapnya._

"_Iya. Err… Aku akan menanyai Eyeshield__-san__ apa dia bisa datang ke pertandingan," kata Sena._

"_Terima kasih, Sena! Terima kasih. Itu akan sangat membantu!"_

_Di hari pertandingan, yang datang bukanlah Eyeshield seperti yang diharapkannya. Tetapi Sena. Dan Sena… Ishimaru segera menyadari gaya berlari Sena, yang juga gaya berlari Eyeshield. Itulah saat ia menyadari siapa Eyeshield itu. Ishimaru memutuskan untuk tidak jadi keluar dari Devilbats dan menghabiskan sisa tahunnya di klub American Football. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan hanya seorang pemain pendukung. Tetapi juga pemain reguler, seorang Devilbat sejati._

-

Hujan mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti. Mendung mulai bergerak menjauh terbawa angin, sementara garis-garis siluet sinar yang berasal dari matahari menorobos melalui celah-celah di awan. Perlahan awan mendung abu-abu berganti dengan langit biru. Hujan telah berhenti. Ishimaru mencuri pandangan ke arah jam di dalam toko. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk mengantarkan sisa korannya.

"Wah, hujannya sudah reda," kata Sena sambil memandangi langit.

"Ya. Nah, Sena. Aku harus segera mengantarkan koran ini," ujar Ishimaru .

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Sena.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ini hanya tinggal beberapa saja." Ishimaru menolak tawarannya dengan sopan.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Ishimaru-san." Sena berlari menjauh.

"Ya!" sahut Ishimaru.

Mengayuh sepedanya kembali, ia menuju ke jalan mendaki di kaki bukit. Di situlah alamat terakhir yang harus ia datangi untuk mengantarkan koran. Ishimaru meletakkan korannya di kotak yang terletak di depan pagar rumah itu. Ia menghela nafas. Pekerjaannya hari itu telah selesai.

Ishimaru memutuskan untuk pergi ke atas bukit untuk melepaskan lelahnya sejenak. Ia mendaki dan duduk di rerumputan. Di depannya, terhampar pemandangan kota dengan latar langit sore dan matahari yang sudah separuh tenggelam.

-

"_Kita menang! Kita berhasil!" _

_Teriakan mereka terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru stadiun. Ya, mereka berhasil mencapai tujuan mereka. Mimpi mereka yang telah mendorong semuanya untuk berusaha sejauh mungkin. Mencapai batas kemampuan, melawan kemustahilan, dengan kesempatan menang yang begitu tipis. Sangat dekat dengan nol._

_Christmas Bowl. Entah sejak kapan Ishimaru mulai iku__t bermimpi dengan para Devilbat yang lain. Ia tak ingat kapan pertama kali mendengarnya. Tetapi begitu ia menjadi anggota Devilbats, seakan hal itu telah merasuki otaknya. 'Memenangkan Christmas Bowl'. Kata-kata yang telah membawa angan mereka__ tinggi jauh__, menggambarkan tujuan dan perjuangan keras mereka._

_Pada akhirnya, saat semuanya terjadi. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan Teikoku, tim besar dari Kansai dan membuktikan diri sebagai yang terbaik di Jepang. Semua orang larut dalam kebahagiaan. Tak terkecuali Ishimaru. Selama itu pula, ia sudah tertawa, menangis, berbagi bersama mereka, Devilbats. Tanpa sadar, ia telah menjadi anggota sebuah keluarga yang sangat hangat dan erat, sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi anak SMA yang hidup mandiri sepertinya._

_Malam itu, mereka merayakan kemenangan mereka di Christmast Bowl. Ishimaru menyadari betapa usaha keras mereka selama itu. Ia merasakannya, saat mimpi terwujud dan membayar semua kerja kerasnya. Dalam hati, Ishimaru berterima kasih pada Sena. Dan pilihannya untuk tidak keluar dari tim. Mungkin itulah salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupnya._

-

Matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Cahaya kecil bintang mulai muncul di langit. Sementara langit sudah berubah menjadi hitam kebiruan. Ishimaru mengambil nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecil sebelum ia menuruni bukit. Ia mengambil sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh pergi. Besok Ishimaru masih harus melakukan pekerjaannya mengantarkan koran selepas sekolah. Mengulangi rute yang sama.

_-__But life, only one path you could take. On that path you'll walk your entire life. Once go on, and can't be repeated or changed-*_

((owari))

*) Quote gaje by myself :)

A.N.: Sebuah fic untuk mengenang perjuangan Ishimaru sebagai anggota Devilbats *Ishimaru: Maaf, tapi aku 'kan belum mati*. Maaf kalau gaje. Review please~~!!

-gK


End file.
